Dream
by Sakura to Yume
Summary: Yume wakes up in a place least expected... KakaxOC R&R Rated for strong language.I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto one of the greatest men alive does!
1. Rude Awakening

"Dream" YumeOCxKakashi fan fiction?

Where am I? Why is this bed so comfortable-- Why... Why is there a stranger in my bed? A silver-headed... Strange looking--

KAKASHI!

"AIEEE! What the-- Who the-- When the--!"I shrieked and rolled out of the bed with a thud.

"Nnng... Just 5 more minutes..." Kakashi groaned and rolled over.

What the hell is this! Did I get drunk! Did we-- No, I'm still in my pajamas...

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! OUT! OUT YOU SICK, DISGUSTING STALKER!" I threw a pillow at Kakashi with everything I had (One pillow busted because of the chakra I put in it...). I continuously hit him with another pillow, but he's still didn't budge.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

"Get OUT! OUT YOU PERVERT!" I stopped, panting out of breath. Why wouldn'the move?

"Mmm... What's wrong? It's Saturday..." He finally sat up and scratched his head. I put myself into fighting mode, ready to kick his ass at any moment.

"Get out of my house!" I yelled again.

"What?"

"STOP SCREWING AROUND AND GET OUT!" I stomped.

"Um... Were you by any chance drinking sake last night? Are you okay?" He stood up, the bedsheet slipping off and revealing his--

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!" I shrieked, then, I guess I blacked out.

* * *

((End Yume's POV))

"Yume... Yume..." Kakashi lightly shook the woman. She slightly opened her eyes, watching a tired Kakashi hover over her.

"Good, you're okay..." He sighed.

"What on Earth..." Yume looked to her side. Now, Kakashi was wearing boxers.

Thank Bob.

"Okay, what's going on! Why are you here? This isn't your house!" Yume shot up.

"Okay, you must be sick. Come on, you're laying back down--"

"No! I have no clue what you are to me, but--"

"What I am?" Kakashi interposed.

"You _must've _gotten totally wasted."

"I wasn't drinking last night! We were ona mission in the land of Waves!" Yume said.

"Uhh... No... Yesterday we came home from our honeymoon." Kakashi scratched his head.

"H-Honeymoo..." Yume stuttered.

"We're married."

Yume sat still. She stared at Kakashi for about 15 seconds, then blinked.

Silence smothered the room.

"Legally?"

"Legally."

"I don't believe you."

Kakashi sighed.

"You really are a pain in the ass with this fake amnesia shit..." Kakashi mumbled. He grabbed Yume's hand and dragged her over to the closet. Opening it, it revealed cluttered clothing, jackets, boxes, etc. Kakashi pulled out a white kimono, decorated with pearl accesories.

"See this?"

Yume nodded.

"This is your _wedding _kimono."

Yume stood up.

"So you're telling me you're my husband, I'm your wife, I just got done sleeping with you, in a non-sexual way... And that's my wedding kimono?" Yume pointed.

"Yes. Did Gai drug you at the wedding, by any chance?"

"I DON'T REMEMBER THE FUCKING WEDDING, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Yume pulled her brown hair.

"Hey, hey, stop that. You'll go bald." Kakashi grabbed Yume's hand.

FWAP, FSH, THUD!

"Oooh... What... What was that for?" Kakashi's arm laid twisted behind his back, the bone feeling torn from the rest of his body.

"Don't touch me, sicko!" Yume said, pressing Kakashi's arm on his back.

"Wh-What do you mean-? I'm your--"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Yume yelled.

"Okay, I need to take you to the doctor." Kakashi's arm was let loose. Yume performed an ushiro ukemi, and stood to her feet.

"I'm don't! You're the psychopath I woke up with this morning!" Yume screamed.

"Stop screaming..."

"I WANNA KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" She stomped on Kakashi's foot.

"Ugh... This is worst than the dat I had with Anko... When she found out they ran out of dumplings..." Kakashi said to himself.

"Okay, I might as well start explaining..."

* * *

TBC... Tell me what you think! huggles Kakashi plush doll


	2. An Explanation!

Chapter 2- Explanation!

Enjoy chapter 2 XD

* * *

Kakashi and Yume sat on the floor, Kakashi preparing to tell the story. Yume hugged a pillow and rocked side to side… Side to side….

"Okay. So, a few months ago,during a really tough mission… You basically jumped in front of Sakura to save her from a Sound-nin's sword."

"That explains this huge scar on my stomach…." Yume lifted her shirt, revealing a pink mark stretched from the bottom right of her stomach to the top of her left shoulder.

"We took you back to the hospital for treatment, along with Gai, who had opened the 7th gate by accident."

"How'd he do that?"

"He was being flamboyant as usual, and wasn't paying any attention to himself, worrying about Lee." Kakashi scratched his head.

"Oh… What does this have to do with me getting married to you?" Yume asked.

"Nothing."

"Ugh! COME ON! Tell me the fucking story about me getting married to you already!"

"Fine, fine. Here's what happened: A month after that mission, you finally came out."

"Of the closet?"

"You told me you loved me."

"Oh… "

**INNER YUME- GRAH! WHY THE HELL WOULD I TELL HIM I LOVE HIM?HE'S UBER-WEIRD! CHA!**

**/Inner Yume**

"Keep going."

"So, we were dating for a while…"

"Weren't you dating Anko?"

"No, I'd lost a _bet _to her, and had to take her out for dumplings."

"Oh yeah, the incident…" Yume looked down and snickered. She definitely remembered that.

"Anyways, after that, I proposed to you."

"Where?"

"In front of the tombstone."

"Why the tombstone?"

"Because we had more witnesses. Obito, Hayate, Daisuke Yondaime-Sensei…"

"They're all dead!"

"Exactly. But there were some non-deceased people there. Anko, Iruka, Gai… Well, Gai was crying after the proposal."

"Tears of joy, hunh…" Yume smiled lightly.

"Hell no. He thought he lost his 'girlfriend'."

"I never dated Gai!"

"That's what I said. Moving on… And so we finally got married, had our honeymoon, and that brings us here." Kakashi finished.

"So this isn't a joke?"

"Nope."

"I still don't believe you."

"Come on, let's go find proof." Kakashi stood up.

"Now, get ready."

"Kakashi, but… But… What… Why?"

"I love you, Yume." Kakashi said, walking off.

"Don't say it like that!"

"I love you, Yume." He repeated.

"Oh yeah, well… I love you too, Kakashi!"

"I love you, Yume." He said a third time.

"I love you more!" Yume stomped her foot and stuck her tongue out. All of a sudden…

"MMMPHGRLMMMGP!" Yume's voice was muffled. Kakashi had smashed his lips up against hers with a painful force.

"MRMRGLIPHNRGN!" Yume's gibberish was still muffled. Kakashi ran his tongue across Yume's bottom lip, caressing the back of her neck with one hand, and tightly squeezing her ass with another.

She finally (after kicking him numerous times) gave in and cooperated.

**INNER YUME- GRAH! I'M KISSING HATAKE, EEEW! Actually he's a pretty good kisser… But… I CAN'T BREATHE!**

**/Inner Yume**

Kakashi pulled back, both gasping for air.

"Huff, Now… Huff, how was that?" Kakashi asked.

"Huff, you nearly, huff, suffocated me!" Yume's face was red from lack of air.

"You're a good kisser." Kakashi laughed.

"I didn't do anything!"

--And so they both left, Kakashi proving to Yume they're married.—

The two walked down the streets, people staring at them.

"Hey, it's the newlyweds!" a man shouted and began cheering. Everyone else did so, throwing rice (…) at the two.

"Ow! Hey! Stop throwing that at us!" Yume rubbed her eyes. Something hit her from her blind side (she's blind in the right eye.)

"Kakashi-Sensei! Yume-Sensei! You're back!" Naruto and Sakura ran up.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted them.

"So, Kakashi-Sensei, how was he honeymoon? Did anything… _Special_ happen? Eh? Eh?" Naruto winked.

"Errr… NARUTO!" Sakura punched Naruto in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto sat on the ground, rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't ask someone a question like that!"

"I wanted to ask them what kind of ramen they ate!"

"You are so full of it!"

Bicker, squabble

Yume and Kakashi continued walking.

"There's proof."

"Uuuuhn what is this hell?" Yume groaned.

"Here comes the bride! Um… Daaaahn na daaahnaa!" Izumo and Kotetsu sang.

"Oh great." Yume mumbled.

"Welcome back! So, what went down on the honeymoon?" Izumo asked.

"What business is it of yours!" Yume blushed and yelled.

"Yume, _you _don't even know what happened."

"So what! You don't ask a person a question like that." Yume crossed her arms.

"By the way, Tsunade-sama wants to se you two." Kotetsu mentioned.

"Okay…"

-Hokage's-

"Welcome back from your honeymoon." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Kakashi bowed.

"I called you here because… Speaking from one big-busted woman to another… I wanted to give you this." Tsunade pushed a bundle of clothing to the edge of her desk. Yume picked it up.

"What is this?"

"I call it… The Tsunade Outfit!"

Yume unraveled it, showing a blue and white outfit, similar to Tsunade's.

"Um… Thanks." Yume folded the outfit back up neatly.

"That's not all." She pushed a box to the edge of her desk. Kakashi opened the box, peeking inside.

…

"OH MY GOD!" Yume gasped.

"Wow." Kakashi stared.

* * *

Wanna know what's inside the box?

Review. 'Course, you could already guess.


	3. And we ConcludeWhat's in the Box?

"What's in the Box?"

Again, you'd probably shouldn't be guessing. Isn't it obvious?

(I do not own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction.)

---

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama!" Yume shrieked.

In the box was...

Come Come Paradise- Volume 4

A very um... Colourful arrangement of condoms (XXXXXXXXX-large)

Adult items

"This should come in handy..." Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"N-No it shouldn't! Gah, I'm embarrassed!" Yume's face turned red.

"Now, why don't you two go home and use them?" Tsunade giggled.

"NYAAAA!" The room began spinning...

"Uhn..." Yume slowly opened her eyes.

"Wow, I didn't even do anything and you're making those noises." Kakashi teased.

"What?" Yume poked her head up. She was being carried on Kakashi's back., the box resting on her bust.

"My shoulders hurt..." Kakashi set Yume down to her feet, totally ignoring the fact that she was holding a box, thus causing it to fall to the ground and bust open... Attracting attention.

"Oh... Shit..." Yume grumbled.

"Hey, you dropped somthi–" Genma stared at the contents scattered all over the ground.

"Ah, um, ahahaha... Listen, Genma..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

Genma slowly walked away.

"DAMN IT!" Yume screamed. People walking by stared at the two, standing there like idiots.

"Hey, where'd you get the jelly bath?" Anko asked, walking up to the two with Kurenai.

"Shut up and help me pick this up..." Yume's face was was gradually becoming redder and redder.

Kurenai set the last item in the box, and put the lid on it.

"Wow... Let me borrow some of this... Asuma's been pretty strange lately, he could use the–"

"Ask... Tsunade..." (Chibi Yume in fetal position crying)

"You must be humiliated!" Anko laughed.

"Shut up, or I'll shove that dango up your ass." Yume threatened.

"Calm down... Hey, wasn't Kakashi just here?"

No Kakashi. Anywhere.

"Maybe he thought we were having a koibana session...?" Kurenai asked.

"Out in the middle of the street!" Yume stood up.

"I have had it with these MOTHER FUCKING snakes, on this MOTHER FUCKING PLANE!" A bald black man with a mustache yelled in the backround.

"Hey buddy, you got something against snakes!" Anko screamed.

"What's a plane?" Anko asked.

"I dunno." Yume and Kurenai shrugged. (A/N: I guess in Naruto they don't have all of our modern technology, so I'm assuming airplanes are non-existent.)

All of a sudden, a giant Pocky stick smashed Ichiraku Ramen, killing old dude and his daughter.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurenai yelled.

"Anatama watashi mo Pokki! Anatama watashi mo Pokki!" a group of girls on top of the Pocky sang.

"IT'S THE A-POCKY-LIPSE! RUN!" People scattered, trying to get out of danger. Yume stood there staring, her mouth wide open.

"GODZILLA!"

"What the fuck is going on here?" Yume asked herself.

"You're gonna die in seven-ays" a man held a phone up to Yume's ear.

"Who's gay? And what is that thing?" Yume pushed the man away.

Everything was beginning to look weird. The sky turned green, Sakura's hair was black, Naruto... DIDN'T SAY BELIEVE IT!

"Nooooooooo!" Yume's face turned into the SCREAM picture (you know, the one on the bridge with the man and the person in the backround)

"AHHH!" Yume's eyes shot open. She sat up, panting out of breath.

"What the– I'm back... In my... House..." She looked under the covers next to her, to check and see if there were any unwanted guests.

"So... I was right! It was all a dream!" Yume flopped back.

"Dear, I made you breaaaakfast!" A voice echoed.

The woman looked up. It was...

MIGHTO GAI!

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Yume shrieked at the top of her lungs and rolled off the bed with a loud thud.

"Wh– That– Was a dream too!" Yume looked around. She waited...

No voices.

"Ugh... What time is it..?" She looked at the small clock on the nightstand.

11:32 PM

"I was only asleep for five minutes?" She shook the clock.

"It's not malfunctioning... Man..." She climbed back onto the bed and pulled the sheets onto her chin.

"For a person who's name is 'dream', I sure am clueless..." She whispered to herself.

She closed her eyes and...

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WOOOOORLD!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

Wow... Would you all have thought it was all one big fat dream? Haha, hope you liked it! My next story is going to be released soon (if I ever finish the others...)


End file.
